1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the catalytic addition of (poly)alkylene glycols to olefins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Secondary alcohol ethoxylates generally demonstrate low pour points, good wetting and solubility properties which render them well suited to industrial detergent applications. Conventionally, the materials are obtained by a two-step ethoxylation of the appropriate alcohols as for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,220 issued Jan. 20, 1959. A simpler process going directly from the olefin with good conversion and selectivity is desirable.
German Pat. No. 2,450,667 to Imaizumi et al (Apr. 30, 1975) teaches the reaction of olefins with (poly)alkylene glycols to produce the corresponding glycol monoether in the presence of a strong acid cation exchange resin. The use of an inert hydrocarbon solvent for the reaction is disclosed. The use of a solvent is, however, said not to be necessary and no particular solvents are indicated as being superior to any others.
Netherlands Pat. No. 111,296 discloses the reaction of olefins with polyhydroxy compounds in the presence of acid catalysts such as BF.sub.3, sulfuric acids, and aromatic sulfonic acids. The use of a polar solvent is disclosed, particularly one with a dielectric constant of at least 5. Suitable polar organic solvents are disclosed but the superiority over these solvents of liquid SO.sub.2 is not noted.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,067,385, issued Jan. 12, 1937, to Evans et al discloses the reaction of polyhydric alcohols and olefins in the presence of acid catalysts, e.g., sulfuric acid and benzene sulfuric acids. No particular effects of solvents are noted.